An Interesting Outing
by Honey Almond Chocolate
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy had a nice, quiet, romantic dinner planned to celebrate the third anniversary of dating (and maybe soon, something more than dating) between him and Rose Weasley. But when the rest of her family gets involved, there might be a change of plans. And what they have in mind is anything but nice and quiet. Rated K for a bit of swearing and slash. Just to be safe.


_Whoa! It's in second person! So weird! (Hope you like it) but yeah, it's been an absolute beast to write. Second person is so strange. It feels almost surreal. Well, tell me what you think in a review!_

"Come on, Scorpius, you're boring," Rose moans. She sticks out her tongue at you.

"I thought a nice anniversary dinner would be nice!" you try to defend yourself.

"Nice, yeah, but still extremely dull!" she pouts, her oh-so-kissable lip jutting out delectably...  
"Now I've got a good idea."

You tear yourself away from your fantasies and watch her warily. You aren't sure what she'll propose, but what you are sure of is that you'll end up doing it. Rose is awfully persuasive. She has been ever since first year, when she persuaded you to be her friend, and now, eleven years later, she's just as convincing.

"We should go..." Oh gods, here it comes. "... to an amusement park!"

And BAM the door flies open and in barrels Lily Potter, her bright red hair flying everywhere. "Oh yes! Let's go to an amusement park! Please, Scorp! Please please please!"

"Were you spying on us?" you say in shock. She rolls her eyes at you. "Um, yeah, duh! Besides, I'm in the room right next to yours. I can't help it if I can hear everything you're saying."

Rose groans and you sigh. "No privacy in the Burrow," you joke.

The door opens again (proving your point), and in ambles Albus Potter, your best mate, and Rose's cousin.

"What's all the shouting about?" he says crossly, rubbing his eyes. "I just woke up!"

You laugh and Rose throws a pillow at him. "Al, it's one o'clock in the afternoon, it's your own damn fault if-"

"We're going to an amusement park!" Lily squeals.

"Awesome!" Al starts to dance around the room, suddenly wide awake. "Hey-" he stops his dancing for a millisecond. "Fred and James will be thrilled!"

"Molly won't be too keen on coming," muses Lily. She flops down on your bed. "She hates that kind of stuff."

"Well, we'll make her come!" Al decides. "And Lucy, too."

"Lucy will want to come, you know how Uncle Percy never lets her do anything. It'll be Dom we'll need to convince."

Al nods his head in agreement. "She'll think she's too grown up to come."

Lily snorts. "She's dumb. Oh, hey, you think Hugo will want to bring Cole?"

"Who's-" you try to say.

"Cole Zabini. He's Hugo's boyfriend," Lily informs you.

"Oh, Hugo's-"

"Queer? Gay? Yeah. Doesn't surprise me you didn't know, though," Lily effectively answers your half-finished question. "He's a bit shy. He isn't ready to go fully public, you know?"

"Teddy! You think Teddy would want to come?" Al interrupts, snapping his fingers.

"Yeah!" Lily chimes in enthusiastically. "Then Victoire will come, and so will Dom, if Vic's coming!"

"And I'm sure we can persuade Louis to come, just as long as we don't force him to go on any rides too scary," Al adds.

"Too bad Roxane's studying abroad, though-"

You watch them, bemused at how quickly you and your girlfriend of three years went to about two hundred Weasley cousins.

"Uncle Charlie should come! He's great fun!"

"And Aunt Angelina and Uncle George!"

"Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!"

"Nah, Uncle Ron would be sick all over the-"

"HEY! Hold up!" Everybody looks at you, surprised. In fact, you're rather surprised at yourself. That was louder than you thought. "First thing," you start, "what the hell is an amusement park?"

You were expecting complete uproar, but you're only greeted with blank faces and silence, which Lily eventually breaks.

She turns to Al and whispers, "Did he just ask what an amusement park was?"

"Sounded like it."

"That's scary."

"What a sad childhood he must've had."

Rose glares at her cousins, who snicker. "Scorp, ignore them," she says, still glowering. "It's a place where Muggles go to... er, have fun. On rides and stuff."

You mull this over. "Intriguing, but-"

"Aww, Scorpius, stop being such a killjoy-" Lily begins to say.

"Yes, Scorp?" Rose cuts her off. "But?"

"Er-" What you were about to say suddenly doesn't seem like that great an idea, so you quickly say, "But today was supposed to be just you and me, Rosie. Not an outing with your family, however nice they are."

Rose smirks at you. "Is poor little Scorpie jealous?" She pulls you into an affectionate kiss (Lily and Al pretend to gag, but don't look away). "Don't worry. It'll be fun."

"... Fine," you eventually concede. The cries of joy from Al and Lily are loud enough to wake the ghoul upstairs, which they do. It drifts down in a thoroughly bad mood and proceeds to drive the four of you downstairs to the living room by way of its incessantly annoying moans.

As the three Weasleys lounge around on the battered old couch, you find yourself staring at Rose. Merlin, she's gorgeous.

There was another reason you didn't want to go to the amusing park (or whatever the hell it's called) with the entirety of Rose's prodigious family. That reason is in the form of a small velvet box, tucked deep into your pocket. It rubs against your thigh, reminding you that today's the day. The day you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, propose to Rose Weasley.

_So there's the first chapter. Scorose is lovely, and so are reviews. (hint hint) In fact, they're supermegafoxyawesomehot! :D _


End file.
